The Rambling Thoughts of Roxane Ritchie
by OrangeAfterglow
Summary: No matter how traumatic an event is it still has to end sometime. Alone in her apartment the night after Titan is defeated, Roxanne finds her mind wandering disjointedly over the events of her life that have led to this moment.  one shot


I have had to tweak this a tiny bit as the Minion and Megamind figs have evolved. Everything needs to be ties in, continuity is very important to me, so some very slight tweaks have been made. Nothing about the plot line has been changed, just one location.

Thank you for reading.

OAG.

* * *

><p>One hell of a day. That is the only way to describe it. One <em>hell<em> of a day. It has only just hit me, here in the dark scilence of my bedroom, how close I had come to actually dieing. It is a strange thought, especially as the newspapers have repeatedly latched onto my so-called 'near death experiences' at the hands of the city's antagonist, only to be 'saved' at the last minute by the supremely confident, not to mention smug, hero. Pictures flooded the internet of myself beaming up at my muscular saviour as he cradled me in one arm and restrained the sulking villain in the other on more occasions than I care to remember.

What the photos never showed is what went on behind the scenes. In those long moments before the hero smashed his way into whatever facility I was being held in.

The moments when it was just him and me.

The first few times were horrifying, it was not long after I ran my first news special on Metro Man. The station wanted a hard sell, so they sent me to 'coerce' the hero into revealing his inner thought to the camera. I am many things but shy is not one of them, so I threw everything I had into it. If there is one thing a hero can relate to, it is a damsel staring adoringly up into their eyes. If I had known at the time what it would lead to, I'm not sure what I would have done.

I was instantly branded as Metro Man's 'little woman' which, predictably, attracted the interest of the hero's nemesis. Megamind had me in his sights and he was not about to let me go.

The first time I was very scared. This strange, jumpy creature that was flinging himself around the abandoned square, pressing various buttons on some sort of mobile controll pannel to activate an array of odd and deadly contraptions, all trained on one target, me. He was looking at the sky every few moments as if it was some sort of twitching compulsion. Then, as suddenly as it had begun my ordeal was over as Metro Man swooped in, scooped me up, restraints and all, with one hand and the nervous supervillan by the back of his collar with the other and launched off in the direction of the prison leaving Minion behind with a panicked look on his face.

The look of angry defeat that had formed on Megamind's face as he was restrained with the very same ropes that had once been around my wrists, morphed almost unnoticeably into one that promised a better show next time. The threats that came forth, proclaiming his intent to take over the city and defeat Mega Man once and for all, were coloured by the smirk he held on his face. Gradually, as the pantomime was played out again and again, that smirk only got stronger. Only it wasn't the smirk of a mad man intent on global destruction. It was the smirk of a man who lived for the challenge and was already three steps into a new scheme that couldn't possibly fail.

It took a long time for me to notice that the relationship between Megamind and Metro Man was changing. It took even longer for me to realise that the relationship between him and myself had changed the most. After a few years of the same old game I lost the fear, which irritated him to no end. But I never lost the thrill. No matter how routine my kidnappings got, I was always secretly looking forward to seeing what mad scheme he may have come up with next. It was a game between us and it was one that I actually _enjoyed_ playing. I will never forget the first time I leaned towards his gloating face, cocked one eyebrow and asked him a question so thick with innuendo that his cheeks turned the most unbelievable shade of violet and I was sure he had completely forgotten how to breath. It's funny, I can't seem to remember exactly what that question was.

It was that day that he started to enjoy the 'witty banter' between us more than he did between himself and Metro Man.

The one thing I was sure of every time was that my life was _never_ in danger.

And then Titan showed up.

I was so angry with the big blue idiot, not only for all of the crap he pulled when he was strutting around dressed as Bernard, but for being so unbelievably incompetent that he though he could mould Hal into a new hero.

When I saw the look in his eyes after he had literally saved my life when Titan had kicked a bus towards me like it was a football, I knew. Everything he had said, every feeling he was emoting was from him. The kind of emotion I saw blazing in his stunning green eyes when I switched off his Metro Man disguise could not come from some terrible plot to somehow manipulate me as a part of some bigger scheme. It was real, it was pure and it scared the crap out of him.

In 24 hours I went from despising that man with every ounce of my being, crying myself to sleep with the sheer amount of hatred his betrayal had inflicted, to realising that the reason I was so angry because I was falling in love with him. I realised that someone can't betray you unless there is something to betray. When Titan had me up on the top of the tower with a camera aimed at my face I was overwhelmed with one pressing need. The need to see him again.

It wasn't Metro Man that I wanted to save me. It was Megamind I _needed_ to save me. He was the only thing I could think of. The last words I spoke to him were cutting and brutal, I had done the one thing Metro Man never could, I had defeated Megamind in every way possible. And there I was, begging with every fibre of my being for him to forgive me and to realise what he truly was.

He was a super genius who could do anything he set his mind to, including saving the woman who had taken his heart and stomped on it.

To say that I am exhausted is the understatement of the century. Minion promised me that he would make sure Megamind would be ok, he had suffered terribly by Titan's brutality. I very nearly went with them but Megamind himself asked the mayor if one of his security guys could drive me home. The first thing I did was to step out onto the balcony to find the tell tale cloud of lowing Brainbots that I _knew _would be tracking their daddy across the city. For some reason I couldn't see them which struck me as odd as my apartment looked out in the direction of the 'Evil lair'. What I did notice though was the faint glow of one of the Brainbots perched on the rooftop of the building opposite. Normally I would have been insulted at the veiled attempt at spying on my apartment but on that day I felt safe in the knowledge that they were watching out for my safety.

I was in some kind of daze as I showered, the days grime washing away along with the fear and the terror that had left it's unmistakable mark on my life. I found myself wishing that none of this had ever happened. That I had called in sick on the day of the opening of that blasted museum. Metro Man would still be around and Titan would never have existed.

As I lay down on my bed staring at the ceiling I'm taking that wish back. For all of the destruction that the day had seen, all of the pain and heartache that had been caused, I wouldn't change a thing. I had found something so much more valuable. Something that I wanted to watch grow into whatever it may become.

The first glimmers of love.

Oh yes, today has been the worst…and the best day of my life.


End file.
